<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game to Win by QueenofBabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138262">A Game to Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBabble/pseuds/QueenofBabble'>QueenofBabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exploration, F/M, Jude takes the lead, Light Power Play, One Shot, Post-Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Post-Canon, Sex, Shameless Smut, they're very in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBabble/pseuds/QueenofBabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they were on the same side, assuredly and many times over, in their love there would forever be a game to win.</p>
<p>Jude wakes up Cardan for a little fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Game to Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cardan,” Jude says, turning over in their large bed. “Cardan,” she says again reaching across to nudge his leg with her foot. </p>
<p>Her touch is enough to make him finally stir. “Yes, Jude dear?” Cardan says sounding only slightly perturbed at being awoken so early. </p>
<p>“I have been thinking,” Jude starts and Cardan’s black eyes widen slightly. She almost does not catch the change in demeanor.</p>
<p>“Always a dangerous thing. You have such wicked thoughts.” A slight smile is gracing his lips now though, in the faint glow of distant light. </p>
<p>Sometimes talking so openly about such intimate things still makes her feel a rush of embarrassment, even in their large bed, in their royal chambers where they have marked their territory all over. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t that,” she lies. In truth, she had been unable to return to sleep after waking and come up with some ideas, “but since you suggest it...” she leads.  </p>
<p>He moves sitting up in bed so he is no longer just on the edge of sleep. “And what are you thinking of, now?” Cardan asks. </p>
<p>“Now,” Jude says moving closer to him until she is straddling his lap. “I have many wicked ideas.” </p>
<p>“Do I get to know of these ideas?” Cardan raises a brow. </p>
<p>Jude hums, “No, I don’t think so,” and shakes her head. </p>
<p>She leans forward to kiss him, her hands greedily clutching him to her. Once she had never imagined being so comfortable with him, now she can imagine many different ways in which she would like to touch him—hard, soft, gentle, unkind, teasing, and torturing and he would adore them all. Even though they were on the same side, assuredly and many times over, in their love there would forever be a game to win.</p>
<p>Jude’s thumbs move under his jaw, almost a caress, almost teasing. She pulls back to look at him, he is thoroughly invested in her games tonight. She takes that as all the permission she needs to continue on. Jude moves, leaning towards his bedside where a long strap of fabric lays. Typically, it is used to tie together some extravagant garment Cardan likes to wear, but today it will bind him. She is already trying one of his arms to the bedpost when he seems to finally see where this is going. </p>
<p>“Recreating a fond memory?” Cardan teases, his free hand caressing her back.  </p>
<p>Jude has learned to read him more clearly as they have settled into their reign. She can see his excitement in this, his attention is fully on her. She has surprised him again; it has always been her greatest weapon against him.  </p>
<p>“Perhaps in a way, but I think this will be fond for its own reasons.” She says, pulling his other arm from her body and restraining it as well. She has made sure the binding is tight, but that there is enough room to not cause harm. This time her work is careful. </p>
<p>Cardan enjoys seeing how her plans unfold even when he is not in on them. Jude has always been clever, but he has learned not to underestimate her. Now he is able to understand her, even if he does not follow every step she may have in mind. </p>
<p>“I am utterly at your mercy, my queen,” Cardan says as his dark eyes meet hers. There is a rush of desire that rolls through both their bodies at his words. Cardan is willingly giving himself over to her. Jude wonders if she has ever seen anything more beautiful. </p>
<p>A rare smile comes to her lips and she begins to untie the top of the billowy shirt he has worn to bed, letting his chest be exposed to her. There is usually little time to savor these moments between them, but Jude is making time. Nothing could be more important than this. She continues undressing him to her satisfaction, admiring the planes of his body. He is lean and long, and yet there is a softness to his edges. This is only for her now. </p>
<p>She has moved back to watch, letting him stew in a bit of silence. Prolonging their eventual pleasure in such ways is a game in and of itself. But soon Jude cannot resist moving in. She leaves kisses trailing up his body, from calf to knee to thigh. She grazes right past his very hard cock and onto his stomach, up to his chest. She is on top of him again now as she kisses and nips at his neck and under his chin. It is so freeing to explore him and herself in this way. </p>
<p>“Do you want something?” She asks. She is sitting on his thighs, her core so near and yet so far from him. </p>
<p>“I want many things,” Cardan’s eyes move down her body, clothed only in a light cotton chemise, and back up. “But what I want most is to be inside you.” He uses what little space he has to move his body closer to hers. </p>
<p>Jude closes the gap pressing them together, chest to chest. She hopes it will encourage him to continue this play with her.  </p>
<p>“I will give it to you if you will say ‘please,’” Jude decides. It is a very human thing to request, making it all the more unique. </p>
<p>Cardan is quiet for a moment, his eyes closed as if he is holding himself back. Jude kisses again along his jawline, her hips pressing into his. “Just say it,” she urges.  </p>
<p>“Please, Jude,” Cardan finally gives, eyes opening. </p>
<p>His desire is pressing into her and Jude can now claim her prize. She pulls off her chemise, throwing it to the edge of the bed. She is bear before him as she grabs a hold of his cock at the base. Her body frames his, a knee by each of his thighs. She holds herself above him for only a moment before guiding him inside her warm heat. Slowly, she lets herself sink down onto his length, adjusting bit by bit until she is full of him. She basks in the feeling giving a small moan of pleasure. </p>
<p>“<em> Jude </em>,” Cardan utters, his voice is on edge. </p>
<p>Once she begins to actually move there are no more words to be spoken. She starts to pick up speed, hips rising and falling against him. It almost becomes painful, her thighs burning as he strains inside of her, but it only adds to the sensation. She is the one in charge, she is the one making them both feel so good.</p>
<p>Every groan and breath from Cardan spur her on, she can feel as he fights not to move too much and knock her off balance. His hips meet hers when he can, his eyes will not leave her committing this act of beauty to memory. </p>
<p>Her hands come to his shoulders gripping on tight as she pushes herself further, faster. His cock is hitting just right inside of her over and over. It is not long after that she can feel herself tightening around him, as she feels her orgasm crash through her. Her toes curl and she screams, feeling free to let it all out alone in their rooms. Her head falls forward and for a moment she rests catching her breath before she moves again helping him finish inside her. Only then does she stop, her body slowing but her heart still racing, she won. </p>
<p>She almost doesn’t want to break the calm of the aftermath, but she has a need to check in on him. Jude reaches up to free his hands moving them gently to her lap where her fingers caress his skin, making sure there are no indents and his blood is free to flow. </p>
<p>“Cardan,” she moves her eyes back to his face, “did you enjoy that?”</p>
<p>Cardan stares at her a moment longer before a familiar smile crosses his lips. “I enjoyed every minute of it. Never, have I felt more useless and more vital at the same time.”</p>
<p>Jude can’t help the slightly inappropriate laugh that comes, “You were very important. The way you reacted to me…” she trails off. “Seeing what I could do to you, was powerful,” she confesses. </p>
<p>In their time together, Jude has promised herself she would be more open with her husband. The better they understood each other, the stronger it would make them. Even in matters as intimate as this, that make her cheeks pink and her heart race, she has grown to open herself up, to their mutual benefit. </p>
<p>“It was very powerful,” Cardan nods in agreement. “And to think I considered I could not possibly love you anymore. You continue to defy all my expectations.” </p>
<p>Jude kisses him. She has gotten good at showing what she still struggles to say. “I think I have some more ideas, for the future,” she says. </p>
<p>“I look so forward to it, wife,” Cardan puts his arms around her laying back down even as sunlight sinks into night. They will get up when they are good and ready and not a moment sooner, obligations or high council be damned. </p>
<p>“Me too,” Jude says making herself comfortable against him – she doesn’t plan on moving for a good while.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>